Maldita dulzura
by nani27
Summary: Hablemos para no oírnos, bebamos para no vernos. Al fin lo que importa es que nos divierta este juego.


Antes que nada agradecer a **Sstridnt** porque me dio ánimos y aquí llegue yo y te cumplí bien rapidito.

Aclaro que se basa en una canción que da el nombre al fic.

 **Disclaimer** : SK no es mio, la historia si.

* * *

 **Maldita dulzura**

No le gustaba mucho ahondar en los sentimientos que surgían por aquella odiosa chiquilla con quien sus padres le habrían comprometido. Eso era, porque había pasado de ser un odio injustificado a algo que, más que no saber que era, no _quería_ comprenderlo.

No quería verla, pero si pasaba un día sin hacerlo, una sensación sofocante aparecía en su pecho. No quería escucharla, pero bastaba con oír su voz para que su tranquilidad no se viera perturbada. No le gustaba verla triste y sin embargo se comportaba como un patán, todo con el objetivo de que ella olvidara sus problemas, porque era preferible verla enojada.

Hana Asakura, con quince años, bebió de su cerveza – que robo de Ryu – y pensó en Alumi como era ya de costumbre. No tenía un referente para el amor. Si, sus padres se amaban con locura y eso era bien sabido por todos, pero él muy contadas veces había pasado tiempo con ellos y dentro de las conversaciones nunca salía el tema del amor. Tamao había sufrido por culpa de un amor no correspondido y se había cerrado al sentimiento para dedicarse a él. Ryu a pesar de tener un buen corazón, tampoco era un experto en el tema. Suspiro derrotado. Era evidente que por sí solo tendría que afrontar eso también.

Alumi se iría pronto y por una larga temporada (que traducía años, como era con sus padres), por lo que, aunque parecía que se llevaran mucho peor que antes, pasaban más tiempo juntos. Ella se agobiaba por eso, por lo que él, prefería hacerla rabiar, para que olvidara el tiempo que no compartirían juntos. Se casarían, pero el sabia que, tal como sus progenitores, en algún momento se olvidaría de él, mientras que el pensaría en todo lo que quisiera recorrer su piel y sus recuerdos.

\- Maldita dulzura la tuya, Alumi – dijo al viento, recordando toda las ocasiones en que ella se empeñaba en amasar recuerdos juntos, sin importar si eran buenos o no.

Sintió un peso a su lado pero no tuvo que mirar para ver quién era. Su delicioso olor a fresa la delataba. Sin ninguna sutileza, Alumi tomo la cerveza de sus manos y le dio un trago.

\- Me voy en unos días y tu aquí bebiendo – le reprocho la rubia – tenemos poco tiempo y deberíamos pasarlo juntos.

\- No te pedí que me buscaras y no tienes permitido beber de mi cerveza – dijo Hana reclamando su cerveza, mientras le pasaba una nueva lata a su prometida.

\- ¿Entonces por qué trajiste dos latas? – Alumi le miro con curiosidad y picardía.

\- Iba a tomarme las dos, pero como no quiero compartir mi cerveza y sé que no te vas a ir tan fácilmente – Hana sonrió de lado – no puedo hacer nada.

\- Somos menores de edad, no debemos beber – dijo Alumi aun insegura si seguirle la corriente a su prometido.

\- Mis papas no debieron tener sexo sin protección a los quince años pero – Hana brindó con Alumi – aquí estamos.

Hana sonrió satisfecho al ver que había logrado distraer a su prometida pues se había enfrascado en una discusión sin sentido y había zanjado por el momento el tema de su partida. Ella no miraba, pero hablaba sin parar y él sabia, que ambos ni siquiera decían cosas coherentes, pero era mejor así.

Era irónico puesto que Alumi siempre sacaba a relucir el tema de su partida, pero no le gustaba tratarlo. El solo era capaz de hacerla enojar y no porque si, sino para no verla triste. Ya lo había dicho, no le gustaba verla así y haría todo lo posible por evitar ese semblante. Podría aguantar las humillaciones de Hao, los desplantes de sus padres y los entrenamientos de sus madres, pero nunca soportaría ver a la mujer que amaba decaída.

" _Maldita dulzura la mía"_ Pensó Hana mientras Alumi le reclamaba su falta de atención.

Sin previo aviso, colocó la cabeza de su prometida en su hombro, mientras veían el atardecer en el cementerio de Funbari, dándole un beso en su cabello a Alumi. La sorprendió, callándola inmediatamente y dando paso a una pequeña lagrima que se escapó.

\- Tienes razón, aprovechemos los últimos momentos juntos – dijo Hana suavemente – después de este breve descanso el uno del otro, tendrás toda una eternidad para tener que soportarme – Alumi no respondió, sin embargo abrazo su cintura.

" _Maldita dulzura la nuestra"_

* * *

Corto pero aunque sea espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
